Richard Argen
"Before you decide to attack, do know that I don't stop fighting until you're dead." Info Richard Argen is a renegade from Vacuo, having deserted the Spirits due to not wanting to be affiliated with them anymore. History Richard Argen was born in Vacuo to a crime syndicate. At the age of thirteen, he was forced to begin his training despite him not wanting to. He was taught to be an efficient killer, being well trained with various weapons and martial arts. At one point, he had unlocked his semblance which helped boost his skills. Richard was sent on various missions, mostly to wipe out smaller rival syndicates and such. When he was 27, Richard decided to up and leave the entire syndicate without a trace, as he had enough of the merciless killing and immoral actions he was forced to undertake. Richard packed a few clothes and stole a lot of money from the syndicate, enough to let him live comfortably. However right before he left, the syndicate caught wind of his plans and ordered a bounty on him. Richard was forced to fight his way out of Vacuo, killing many long-term members of the syndicate, with his then-girlfriend caught in the crossfire and killed. He relocated, however his current whereabouts are unknown. Appearance Richard is of about average height, being 5'11". He has a slim yet somewhat muscular build, however they're concealed by his clothes. Richard also has teal eyes, which give off an intense gaze. Richard has dull purple hair, swept to the side. It's kept messy, however it doesn't seem to bother him during fights. He has somewhat pale skin, which is unusual as he lives in Vacuo, a primarily hot region. Outfit wise, he wears a dark grey long coat that reaches down to his mid-thigh, kept unbuttoned. Underneath the coat is a long-sleeve velvet colored shirt, which is slim-fitting. Richard has dark blue slim jeans and black combat boots. Personality Richard has a very calm and stern demeanor, almost never raising his voice. He is also quite polite, apologizing when needed and speaking in a somewhat refined or formal tone. Richard is usually stoic, keeping his emotions in check. While he can get angry, excited, sad, etc. it takes more for him to react that way compared to other people. Surprisingly, it is actually very difficult to genuinely annoy Richard. He's surprisingly tolerant of a lot of things, and can adapt to fit the situation. While Richard is not unwilling to kill, he won't attack first and would actually rather to settle things via diplomacy. Unless ordered to do so, he'll offer the chance for the other party to back down. However, if he is attacked, Richard will not ''stop fighting unless the other party is deceased. Powers Richard's semblance is '''Perception Filter. '''It works similarly to the device of the same name from ''Doctor Who, ''but with a few key differences. How it works is that when activated, it tricks everyone's brains into ignoring Richard, rendering him unnoticeable. If someone tries to look for him, it will seem as if Richard weren't there at all. The illusion can be broken if he makes himself blatantly noticeable, such as making a loud noise or bumping into someone (the latter's illusion will only break for whoever Richard bumps into). One fatal weakness is that the semblance will not work on someone who is looking directly at Richard. Equipment #FN Five-seveN ##This pistol has a custom paintjob, with the slide having what appears to be blue circuits. The grip and everything else is black and brown. It also has a threaded barrel. ##This pistol uses the 5.7x28mm cartridge, as references in its name. Specifically, it uses the SS190 duty round. ##He chose this pistol for the cartridge's power and armor-piercing capability, as well has the rather high magazine capacity, with the pistol holding twenty rounds. #Butterfly knife ##Richard's melee choice is a rainbow-sheened butterfly knife. ##He chose this knife for its looks, and to do tricks with it. Gallery 330x192.png|Richard's pistol. 5ab3212eabef953aa0d16bf6-large.jpg|His butterfly knife. Trivia *"Richard" means strong leader or king, and royalty brings the color purple to mind, which is demonstrated by his purple hair. "Argen" is taken from "argent" which is a tincture of silver. *He was inspired by Jacket from ''Hotline Miami ''as well as the titular character from ''John Wick. *His picture was created with Picrew, however the original creator is yet to be found. Category:Male Character Category:RWBY